


la-la land

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Gen, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, a word a day, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unpleasant painkillers and h/c with snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la-la land

Dry lips burnt the skin under John's ear and he jerked away from the seed of nausea that it put in his belly. "Shhhh," someone shushed into his ear, hands landing benignly on his clothed shoulders.

"You know how I feel about morphine," John tried to say, the words seeming to drip from his lips soundlessly. Sherlock must have understood though, because suddenly there was cool air at his back and he registered the sound of the window opening a few seconds too late.

John shivered as snow blew into melt on his cheek where he was panting in the armchair, overheated and everything oily. His shattered shoulder was a dull ache in comparison, throbbing in time with the sickness in his stomach. He stared into the black distance when blinking met him with a sudden vertigo.

"Stay out of la-la land, John, I need you," Sherlock's voice floated out of the darkness.

For what, John didn't say. He clung to the upholstery with his unslinged arm as the chair seemed to spin, realizing belatedly that he was physically being turned toward the open window. The wind hit him suddenly, loud and penetrating him to the skin, taking the heat pouring off him in waves.

Sherlock stood in front of the wide open window in his shirtsleeves, haloed with snow and blasted with the winter air pouring into the flat. John trembled and stretched tentatively, relaxing in its embrace. Sherlock was silent while he dozed, and when he carried John to bed later and crawled in with him shivering all over John didn't say anything either.


End file.
